While You Were Sleeping
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: I nearly faint and suppress a squeal as you curl up into a tiny ball and gently bring your thumb into your mouth. This is the first time ever! I wonder what you’re dreaming about, Sasuke-kun? NaruSasuNaru ONESHOT


While You Were Sleeping

(Naruto)

Naruto x Sasuke

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but I DO own this story and whatever happens in it!

You didn't know, did you Sasuke-kun? That while you were asleep, I watched you carefully from your bedroom window.

I watch you slumber every night, because I know that the next morning, you'll grumble at me for being late. It's better than if you ignore me completely because I'll hear your voice directed at me.

Isn't it nice, Sasuke-kun? To be loved?

I've never been loved. Maybe by Iruka, but he's my teacher so he has to love me. I watch you turn over in your sleep, this time, you're facing me. I freeze on my position at your bedside window and then relax when I realize that you're still snoozing.

Did you know, Sasuke-kun, that I go to sleep late at night, or well into the morning, knowing I can be put to rest now that you're asleep, safe and sound? Why do I do it? Why do I recklessly force myself to stay awake until you're tucked underneath your covers and running off into Lala-Land?

Am I worried that someone will take you away? I laugh at myself, Sasuke-kun.

Why do I call you Sasuke-kun, when during the daytime as you're fully awake, I call you Sasuke-teme? Why do I shout at you for being a bastard, when at night I call you my love? Koibito? We're not even proper friends yet, Sasuke-kun.

I respect you, yet you hate me. Do you know how much it hurts, Sasuke-kun?

I shift into a more comfortable position, drawing up the zipper of my jacket. I wear it all the time because at night, it gets so cold whenever I'm watching you, snug and warm under your quilt.

You dig your head deeper into your soft, plushy pillow, and for a moment, I yawn and nearly fall off the ledge from sleepiness.

Do you know that I feel guilty, Sasuke-kun, whenever I miss out on a day of watching you to catch up on missed sleep? You call me dumb and stupid, dobe meaning dead last or usuratonkachi, meaning morons of morons. You made that name especially for the baka that I am. I'm such an idiot sometimes; do you realize that, Sasuke-kun? Maybe that's why I'm always failing…

I fail because I can't concentrate. You're always on my mind and distract me from what I should be doing.

I lose much needed sleep just to watch you at night, Sasuke-kun, making it hard for me to focus the next day.

I watch as you sigh, a small pout on your cute lips. Dear God! What are you doing to me? You'd kill me if I told you that you pout in your sleep. Wait, scratch that. You'd snort and walk away because you wouldn't believe me. Uchiha's don't pout, do they, Sasuke-kun? You should know, you are one.

I know that waking up will be hell. I hardly have time for brushing my teeth, washing my face, combing my hair. Maybe that's why it's always so unruly every time you see me. I feel so awkward, Sasuke-kun.

Most of the time I miss breakfast, which is why I'm always stuffing my face with ramen each chance I get. It's the closest shop to your house, Sasuke-kun, which sells the tastiest food. That means that I can conveniently get in a quick snack at Ichiraku's before taking up my usual post near your window again, every night. I don't mind eating it all the time, so long as it means that I can reach your house just in time for you to sleep.

I get so frustrated sometimes. You sleep at random intervals, sometimes early, sometimes so late that I don't see you until the point that my body is protesting for me to give up and go to bed. But I ignore it and watch and wait until you do.

I get the worst of it from the changing weather and seasons.

I'll watch you whenever possible, Sasuke-kun. Summer nights are horrible and sticky and I'd have to remove my jacket just to be comfortable. Even worse than summer nights are winter nights. The temperatures reach so cold that I'm shivering under the many layers that I prepare. I wear a scarf around my neck and a beanie over my head and protecting my ears. Then I'd just sit there and smile as you doze off.

I hate it the most when it rains or snows. Thank God it never hails or else I'd be in big trouble, wouldn't I? But it's worth it for me. It doesn't matter if I'm sick and down and out with a petty common cold or influenza. I got to see what nobody else sees, right?

I got to see you sleeping.

You'd hate me so much if you found out, wouldn't you, Sasuke-kun?

You'd hate me forever and think I'm some sort of stalking creep that has a weird obsession with you, wouldn't you? I freak out whenever you just so happen to wake up in the middle of the night, just because you're uncomfortable, or need to go to the toilet.

Or if you had a bad dream. I restrain the urge to open that window that I sit beside and cuddle you till you sleep again, kissing the demons out of your dreams so that there are no more nightmares.

I wish.

I nearly faint and suppress a squeal as you curl up into a tiny ball and gently bring your thumb into your mouth. This is the first time ever! I wonder what you're dreaming about, Sasuke-kun?

Oh wait…you don't have dreams, do you? You told us yourself when our teacher asked for introductions.

Were you lying, Sasuke-kun? Your lips are slightly parted as your thumb slips away from your mouth to rest beside your head. The quilt covers have become tangled in your legs. I want to pull those covers up again to your chin so that you stay warm on this cold, winter night, and then kiss your forehead. Maybe I want to hug you and stay like that forever, Sasuke-kun.

You wouldn't let me, though, because you hate me. You said it so yourself the day my lips accidentally touched yours. You said you'll kill me and that you hate me…I felt so sad that day, Sasuke-kun.

I almost giggle when your tiny nose scrunches up and sniffles before relaxing again. You look so adorable when you're like this. I want to cuddle you and embrace you like a teddy-bear!

You look so much like one, did you know that? People compare you to a cat, Sasuke-kun. But that's only when you're awake. Nobody knows what you're like when you're asleep. I think you're like a puppy or a kitten. Or even a baby that needs warmth. I want to come closer to you to cuddle you like a child would do to a bear.

You just sneezed in your sleep, Sasuke-kun. Did you forget to turn on the heater again? I glance over at the heater in your room and notice that, yes, it is on, but you are still cold. Oh how I want to right that wretched blanket of yours! Better yet, I want to hug you and fall asleep in your arms so that we both wouldn't be cold.

I'm close to laughing, Sasuke-kun, when I think about how your 'fan club' would react had they found out about my nightly escapades to your house. Or even Sakura-chan, who would be most probable to kick my butt to kingdom come and then hell and back and then some! I wince, thinking about all the pain I went through watching as those girls chased you everyday. Boys don't do that, Sasuke-kun. It's wrong, isn't it?

I don't see Kiba, or Shikamaru, or Chouji, or Shino coming after you, so why is it that I do? I feel so lonely since I love you so much yet I know that you wouldn't return it. Sakura-chan is so beautiful so I use her as an excuse to cover up the feelings for you. Truth be told, she is also a rival in love.

Would you laugh if you heard this? No, you don't laugh. Hell, you don't even smile. You'd smirk on some occasions and most of the time you'd scowl. If it were neither, you'd remain impassive with not a trace of emotion on your face. I've never seen a kid our age like you before, Sasuke-kun. You're such an impressive character!

Everyone is smiling and laughing! Even when I was close to tears from not graduating, you, a graduate, didn't smile. Didn't laugh. You just accepted it and went home. Did you celebrate it? You don't have a family to celebrate it with, I noted.

You're alone like me. But if you would accept me, then we wouldn't be alone anymore, would we, Sasuke-kun?

I see you shivering, Sasuke-kun. I suppose it really is that cold. I'd know myself. It's freezing out here. I glare at your bed, for it is something that you snuggle up upon every night and keeps you warm. I feel like it's taking away my duties. I nearly laugh at that one as well.

I freeze again as something cold runs down the bridge of my nose. A snowdrop landed on my forehead and thawed out from the warmth until it became a droplet of water. It's snowing now. It's a beautiful view from your window, did you know that, Sasuke-kun?

Nobody else knows that, only you and me, and I take pride in that too! My legs are getting sore from crouching in this position, so I carefully shift so that my legs are hanging over the edge.

I feel like a guardian, watching over Konoha as the snow settles in white blankets over the village, casting it's spell of beauty over everyone.

I look out at the Hokage Mountain, a beautiful monument that has the four faces of the old and current leaders of our village. My dream was to someday be up there, looking out over the village sort of like I do now.

It's strange though. I understand it because maybe it's because of my grades at school but people always glare at me and sneer. They shout and me, scowling for no reason at all. Why? When I say that someday I will become the Hokage and gain their acknowledgement, they simply laugh and turn away, scowls on their faces again.

You aren't one of them, Sasuke-kun. Because you don't laugh nor smile. You don't tell me that I'll fail but in your mind I know that you think I'm destined for such a horrible fate. I feel like weeping at that thought, Sasuke-kun. It hurts, you know? It really, really hurts.

You call me dobe, usuratonkachi, baka/bakero whilst others call me monster and keep their children away from me. Why is it that I'm only affected by what you say? Why are you always so important, Sasuke-kun?

Why? WHY?

Is it because I care for you?

Is it because I love you?

I see movement in your face and realize that you're waking up, Sasuke-kun! It's just a little before three in the morning and your obsidian eyes slowly open. I don't know what to do. I urge myself to move but my eyes are locked onto yours, my breath is taken away. You stand up and move to the bathroom and I let out a sigh of relief when I realize that your grogginess probably told you that you were hallucinating. Or perhaps something along those lines.

I turn back to look at the village, watching the snowfall again. I hear the distinct sound of the toilet flushing and rustling as you head back to bed.

Why do I always watch you sleeping, Sasuke-kun? Nobody else gives up their time to do what I do, and I feel special for that even though I receive nothing in return, I feel as if I have gained everything I need just by seeing something that I can keep for myself.

You look so angelic.

I almost fall off your window ledge when the glass behind me slides open, only to have your hand grip my arm.

"Naruto?"

Why is it that I watch you sleeping? Why?

"What are you doing here, dobe? Aren't you cold?"

I smile. I don't care if it's cold. Just as long as I can see you. I think I know why I watch you sleep, Sasuke-kun. Whenever you're awake, you act so cold and distant. You glare at anything that lives and breathes and stray away from people that care for you so much. You scoff, thinking that they like you only for your looks. It makes sense, after all. What else could they know about you, Sasuke-kun? You never give away anything about you.

I feel so much close to you when you're sleeping, Sasuke-kun. You never yell at me and I almost see a faint smile on your face when you sleep. On some rare occasions, even your cheeks will flush pink in a light blush and I can't help but feel jealous at what could cause such a beautiful reaction from you.

I'm now seated on your bedroom floor, staring up at you in disbelief that now, of all times, you have finally caught me in the act.

"Aren't you cold, dobe?" you repeat softly, coming closer to me as you shut the window absently with your free hand. I can practically feel your hand burning through all the fabrics that are layer upon me.

Funny. I would have at least expected you to glare and kick me out of your house. I didn't even expect you to prevent me from falling. I'm so happy, do you realize that, Sasuke-kun? Only you can cause such feelings to rise from me.

And I'm the only one who sees you in such a state when you're sleeping, Sasuke-kun. You're always on the alert but when you're sleeping, you seem like a small child, scared and vulnerable. I want to cuddle and snuggle against you because you look so cute!

It's so special to me and I feel my heart thump harder and race quickly in my chest as you pull me to your bed and crawl under the covers. I sit there, dumbly and not knowing what to do. I'm finally beside you, Sasuke-kun, and I feel like such an idiot!

"I'm cold," you simply say. I would have never expected you to admit that, Sasuke-kun. But I guess even you could be like this…affectionate, almost. I take the hint and take off my jacket, pushing off my sandals and climbing in beside you. Draping my jacket over you tiny, lithe frame, I pull the covers up to your chin and come closer to you. I've never seen you like this before! Or act like this before, rather.

"You watch me every night," you state, looking at me rather oddly. Then I feel you push yourself into my neck and let out a small breath of air. "Thank you."

I let out a strangled sound and realize that I'm crying, from tears of joy that all my time watching over you has paid off. Although this was highly unlikely for you to do, I appreciate it very much, Sasuke-kun. Watching you was my greatest pleasure and pride for only I could see the emotion that flitted across your face as you slumbered on.

Holding you closer to me, I note this time that you stop shivering and return to sleep. Placing a tender kiss upon your forehead, I'm elated that only you and I could share this moment together, while it lasts. And no matter what happens today, or tomorrow, or later on from now in a week, month or year…it doesn't really matter to me.

I don't mind if I suffer from the elements watching you sleep. Because everything benefited me, Sasuke-kun…

While you were sleeping…

**_Owari!_** Please Review! (sounds creepy, ne?)


End file.
